


Souffles and Super Soakers

by Janatee



Series: Whouffle [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'Don’t leave the yard, don’t go inside, don’t scratch, bite, strangle or do anything unseemly. There we go. Rules done.'<br/>'What’s the goal?' asked Lily.<br/>'Well,' he said, a grin sweeping across his face 'I’d say the goal is to get the other team as soaking wet as you possibly can.'” </p><p>It’s the middle of July, and the Oswalds have a water fight to cool off. (Mostly Clara/Ten and their kids being cute, with a bit of humor on the side.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souffles and Super Soakers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Whouffle Week's prompt "Domestic" and was originally posted on star-spangled-souffle.tumblr.com.

The Doctor stood near an assortment of water guns on the front lawn, classic red trainers offsetting his t-shirt and swim trunks

“Alright,” he said to those gathered before him, “Here are the rules.”

“Rules?” said young Peter, “I don’t like rules.”

“I know,” said the Doctor, “I don’t either. But your mother is smarter than I am, and we’re going to do as she says. Hence, rules.”

“Awww,” whined Peter’s younger sister, Lily.

“That doesn’t mean I have to play by them, though” said the Doctor with a stage whisper and a wink.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” said Clara.

“Just kidding!” he said, grinning, “Now, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted,” he ruffled Peter’s hair, “here’s what we’re going to do. Everybody gets eight water balloons,” he gestured to a kiddie pool he’d filled with balloons. “The refill station for your squirt guns is to your right,” he gestured to a five-gallon bucket, “And it is a _safe zone_ ,” he looked pointedly at Lily, “That means no squirting your brother while he’s trying to fill up his pistol.”

“He made that up,” Lily objected innocently.

 “Let’s not worry about that right now,” said the Doctor, “What else…don’t leave the yard, don’t go inside, don’t scratch, bite, strangle or do anything unseemly. There we go. Rules done.”

“What’s the goal?” asked Lily.

“Well,” he said, a grin sweeping across his face “I’d say the goal is to get the other team as soaking wet as you possibly can.”

Lily “oooh”’d and Clara smiled. Her father’s daughter, through and through.

“What are the teams?” piped up Peter, “Am I against Mum?”

“Yes, you are,” said the Doctor, “Mum and Dad versus Peter and Lily!”

Clara and the Doctor high-fived, and Peter and Lily followed suit.

“Everyone ready?” shouted the Doctor, “On your mark, get set, go!”

 

The kids dashed toward the water balloons, and Clara grabbed a bright blue gun from the pile.

“I’m gonna getcha!” she shouted.

Lily laughed, “No, you won’t!” She lobbed a pink water balloon at Clara, and it burst open about three feet in front of her.

“Throw underhand next time,” shouted the Doctor as he chased Peter. Lily tossed another balloon in a perfect arc before- _splat!-_ it hit Clara on the shoulder.

“Ooh, you got me!” said Clara, holding a hand to the point of impact. As she raised her gun to retaliate, Peter swooped in, spraying water across her face.

“Help!” she shouted, “I’m surrounded!”

 

 “Allons-y!” the Doctor shouted. He ran from behind the kiddie pool, brandishing his tiny yellow pistol and throwing water balloons as he went. The children shrieked and ran in the other direction. The Doctor grabbed Clara’s hand and pulled her with him.

“Clara!” he said, “It’s time for our escape. Follow me!”

“My hero,” she said.

 

They ran hand in hand, scrambling behind the house.

“Oh, this is fun!” he said, once they’d made it out of the line of fire.  
“You bet! I thought we could go around the other side, maybe an ambush.”

“Ooh, an ambush. That sounds like a-”

The Doctor sputtered as a shot from Peter’s gun hit him square in the face. Clara chased after Peter, laughing.

“Lily! Go! Mum’s distracted,” Peter cried.  
Clara barely had time to say “What?” before she heard a rather squeaky battle cry from the other side of the house. It was followed by several splashes, and a cry of indignation from the Doctor. She couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh, you better watch out, Lily. Daddy’s going to get you!” she heard the Doctor say. Lily shrieked and ran.

“Mum, this way,” Peter said, “Don’t shoot me for a second; I’ve got an idea.”

 

__________________

 

            The Doctor chased a squealing Lily around the house. He turned the corner and noticed her crouching behind a shrubbery.

“Hmm,” he said aloud, “I wonder where Lily could be…”

Lily giggled, then covered her mouth. The Doctor put a hand to his ear, “What’s that? I think I hear her. Is she here? What about here?”

He pretended to search behind the kiddie pool, under the welcome mat, and around the garden before he approached the shrubbery.

“Now, if I were Lily, where would I hide?” he said, “I think I’d hide right…. _here!_ ”

He leapt towards her, and she ran down the driveway.

“Ahh, I found you!” he said, running after her, “Now there’s nowhere you can-ack!”

Suddenly ice-cold water rushed over his head, blurring his vision and sending a chill up his spine. It soaked him completely; his t-shirt stuck to his skinny frame, and his spiked hair flattened right over his eyes. He gasped, pulling his hair out of his face. He blinked a few times, and Clara and Peter came into focus, high-fiving each other. He noticed the five-gallon bucket in Clara’s hands.

 

“Peter,” he said, with a dramatic gesture, “How could you? Coercing your mum into betraying me. Well, I could never have imagined.”

“No,” giggled Clara, “I defected on my own.”

“What?” shouted the Doctor, trying to hide a smile, “Were you in on this too, Lily?”

Lily nodded, grinning.

“Well, that’s too bad, because you’re about to be soaked!” shouted the Doctor. He grabbed his water gun, pumping it madly and spraying everyone with water. The kids screamed, and Clara covered her face with her hands.

“Ha!” he shouted.

 

His gun made a spitting sound, and he realized he was out of ammo.

“Toodle-oo!” he said with a wave, and sprinted away. The others followed, pelting his back with water. He could swear Clara was laughing at him.

“Refill station is safe!” he shouted, before he noticed that Clara was, in fact, holding the recently emptied refill station. He ducked in the garden instead. Time for a new plan.

 

“We got him, Peter!” Clara said as she rounded the bend, “Lily, get some water balloons and-”

The Doctor leapt behind the daisies, releasing the full force of the hose right into the side of Clara’s head. She let out a gasp, and dropped her gun, swiping at the water. Water saturated her clothes and hair within seconds. It was a great shot.

“Not fair!” she shouted, spitting out a stream of water. After a good ten seconds of spraying, the Doctor let the hose fall to the ground. They both looked at each other, shivering cold and soaking wet to boot.

“Are we even, then?” he said, with a cheeky grin.

“I suppose we are.”

“Best news I’ve heard all day,” he said, and kissed her on the cheek.

“Eww, gross!” said Peter. Clara just smiled.

“So we’re allowed to use the hose?” said Lily hope.

“Yes, you may,” said Clara. Peter reached for the hose, and Clara looked from Peter to the pile of water balloons in Lily’s arms. She grabbed the Doctor’s hand.  
“Quick!” she cried, “Let’s go!” And they sprinted away, pelted by water and giggling like mad.  


End file.
